Various electrical devices have been proposed in the past for providing low level lighting to areas sufficient to enable to a person to walk safely around a room or other area without illuminating the entire area. Nightlights are a common example of a low level lighting devices that are often used in bathrooms, garages, stairwells or other common areas to provide lighting to enable a person to safely move about the area.
Nightlights are can be wired to remain illuminated continuously or can be provided with a switch to manually turn the light on when needed and off when lighting is not needed. Nightlights have also been constructed with a light sensor to activate the light at various light levels. These devices have the advantage of reducing energy by illuminating the light only when needed.
Electrical wiring devices such as wall switches and electrical receptacle have been proposed to illuminate the device to enable a person to easily locate the device in a dark room or area. Several of these devices include a light sensor to active the device at night or when the light is below a certain level. Examples of lighting devices that include a light sensor to activate the light are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,776 to Rothbaum and U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,239 to Horvath.
Other patents relating to LED lighted devices include U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,864 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,844 to Bolta et al. Electrical receptacles, GFCI circuits and switches having a light, such as an LED, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,721 to Savicki, U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,350 to Richter et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,171 to Weeks et al.
While these prior devices have been generally suitable for the intended need, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved lighting devices.